Love How It Hurts
by PlayingWithColdFlames
Summary: Songfiic! Song by Scouting for Girls! What if the three words didn't work? Is moving on an opption? I wrote this quickly so may not be my best work


**I've been waiting **

**All my life **

**For someone like you **

**To come mess with my mind **

"I know how I feel about you, I know you know too. I did say, but you thought it wasn't the truth, you thought it was a distraction. I wish you knew it wasn't.

**Someone crazy **

**Someone who **

**Someone who'll love me **

**The way I loved you **

I loved you Nat. More than I loved Sandra or Tasha. I know you were happy with Oscar but I thought I could make you happier. We both know how that's ended."

**I keep searching **

**And what's worse **

**Now that you're gone, **

**All that's left is the hurt **

Mal remembered the day he lost her. He hates thinking about that day and the pain it brought him.

**Three little words **

**That's all that I've got **

**Three little words, **

**Like it or not **

20 years ago…

She was getting relocated to England. It was his last chance to stop her. He knew he should have moved on. But to say something is different than doing something. He knew what he was going to say

**Tell me you noticed? **

**Tell me you heard? **

**For you I'd have run to **

**The ends of the Earth **

Mal saw Natara at the gates. He ran up to her

"Nat!" She turned around to face him.

"Mal? What are you doing here?"

**I couldn't keep you, but **

**I'll keep my word **

**It's the most beautiful pain in the world **

**I love how it hurts **

"Please, please don't go. I love you! Don't go!"

"Miss? Are you boarding the plane?" Mal stared at Natara with pleading eyes. She looked at him sympathetically

"Sorry." And with that last word she walked away. And his heart broke into a thousand pieces.

**I've been trying **

**Since you left **

**Trying to fix all the bits that you wrecked **

Mal went back to his apartment. He saw a message on the answering machine. He pressed play

"Mal?" It was Natara's voice "I'm really sorry about how it went down at the airport" Mal quickly pressed the pause button

"If you were so sorry you wouldn't have left."

**I'm just waiting **

**Till it mends **

**Then I'll let you break it again and again **

It took a lot of time and whiskey for Mal to get over Natara. Ever time he heard about her or heard her voice, his heart broke again and again.

**Three little words **

**That's all that I've got **

**Three little words, **

**Like it or not **

After a long time Mal finally started to move on. He slowly found that it got easier to hear her name and to see her face. He just smiled at the memories but the sadness of that one day keeps bringing him close to tears

**Tell me you noticed? **

**Tell me you heard? **

**For you I'd have run to **

**The ends of the Earth **

**I couldn't keep you, but **

**I'll keep my word **

**It's the most beautiful pain in the world **

**I love how it hurts **

Present

"I knew you were happy. I knew you didn't care. You never visited or even tried to stay in contact. You have no idea about how much that hurts."

"Well, I'm back now. We can make us work." Natara looked at him hopefully. Only one thing ran through Mal's mind.

**I've been losing my mind **

**I pretend that it's fine **

**Trying to keep it together **

**While I crumble inside **

**You got a friend at the end of the line **

20 Years ago…

The memory of her was still stuck in his mind. He thought she would call or text or write a letter. "Nothing, she didn't even bother." Mal kicked over his bedside table in frustration. The woman he thought was his true love didn't even care enough to write a simple letter or send a text or email/

**Give me a moment **

**Give me a chance **

**Lost in the hurt **

**Caught in the past **

**Give me a moment **

**Give me the past **

**Give me the hurt **

**I know we can last **

Mal eventually found someone new. He forgot mostly about his former partner. It was only when that day came around he remembered her. That one day when his heart shattered.

**Tell me you noticed? **

**Tell me you heard? **

**For you I'd have run to the ends of the Earth**

**I couldn't keep you, but **

**I'll keep my word **

**It's the most beautiful pain in the world **

**And I love how it hurts **

Present

"What? You think we can just start again? Do you have no idea." Mal shook his head. He couldn't even bare to try to remember how much pain she had caused him.

**This is my journey **

**This ain't the end **

**I'm waiting here **

**Till I see you again…**

"Mal…" Even though her hair wasn't the same colour naturally her eyes were still the same.

"No. I loved you! You just left and forgot all about the SFPD. How do you think everyone else felt?" Mal turned away

"Mal, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You broke my heart over and over again. A simple sorry can't mend that pain." He began to walk away

"Mal! Wait!" The tears were streaming down Natara's face "You can't just leave a girl to cry alone!"

"It depends what she has done." Mal walked away from Natara. He knew he still had feelings for her but, could he really risk getting his heart broken again? He stopped in his tracks at looked back at Natara, not meeting her gaze "Sometimes, pain is ok. I used to love the way it hurt. But now?" He just turned back away.

Two hearts damaged beyond repair.


End file.
